


my beat’s so in time (last chance on the stairway)

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Apartment Living, Cats, Cute Cat Moments, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Conversations, au-no band, gratuitous use of nick calling john Nigel in private, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: John’s apartment cat splits time between his place and the place of the hot neighbor guy who lives in the apartment to the right of his own. Of course this means John has to confront his crush with his now cat co-parent, who slowly develops his own crush on him as well...
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 18





	1. Party In Apartment 7609

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I’m writing, kinda coming up with shit as I go. I have a decent idea where I want this to go though, no worries! If something needs to be fixed later on, I’ll fix it and let it be known here accordingly. Anyways, yeah the cat’s name is Rio because it’s a great cat name, dammit. 
> 
> Title from “Last Chance On The Stairway” for reasons.

John’s hosting a small get-together of friends at his apartment the first time it became apparent that the neighborhood stray had somehow taking a liking to both his place as well as his neighbor’s, who lived at the place to the right of his. 

“Didn’t you tell me that that cat - Rio wasn’t it?- was living with the cute guy next door?” Gela perks up from her cup of tea as the tell-tale sounds of paws scraping on the door went through the front room of the apartment. 

John was very confused at the matter, because that _was_ what he had told Gela and Nick and everyone else who’d asked in the last few days, that was what he’d thought was the case, anyways. 

He’d clearly seen Rio sitting on the windowsill of the neighbor man’s apartment front window, looking as if she belonged there, orange fur gleaming in the afternoon sunlight just days before when he’d gone off to work. But...no other cat scraped at his door like that, and it made his blood boil as he went to the door to think that that bastard would’ve just dumped her so readily. 

John opens the main door as well as the screen door, and Rio gallops past his feet further into the entryway of the apartment, leaving him to glance around outside to see if anyone was around. Of course the wraparound porch that contained the apartments on that level were empty, it was simply too cold and too late for anyone to be outside for any decent reason. If there was one thing John knew about the neighbor to the right of him, it was that he was most of the time ridiculously into _not_ being a nuisance around his neighbors. 

“That bastard, I swear…” he grumps as he closes the door, turning around to see Rio making her way into the living area, where his friends greeted her with outstretched hands and warm hellos. 

“Well, she certainly seems fine,” Nick remarks from his seat in John’s recliner, suppressing a laugh as the tabby jumps into his lap and starts to get comfortable against his belly. “I wonder if maybe she slipped away on accident.” 

“That would be the best case scenario. Otherwise he’ll be getting an earful from me about this. She’s too small to be out there on her own.” 

This much was true. Rio, as far as John knew, was a stray kitten who’d only recently started showing up on the second floor porch areas, and got very attached to him quickly once he’d started setting food and water out for her early in the summer. She was impossibly tiny even though she had to be more than six months old at this point (he’d taken her to the vet only once, to see if she had been chipped and to be sure she wasn’t sick...he wasn’t really committed enough to keep her inside all the time), but even with her size she was incredibly feisty and quite the attention monger. 

At some point towards the beginning of autumn, John got a new neighbor at the apartment to the right of his, a man about his age who was extremely private about himself, to the point where John didn’t even know his _name_. All he knew was that this neighbor probably spent his days working a very laborious job, and spent most nights either away from home or _bringing guys home._

Not that the latter piece of information properly bothered John, really. He too was gay, though admittedly lacking an active love life at present. But those nights where he’d be awakened to the sounds of a headboard banging on the wall followed with a mix of moans and yells got tiring after a few weeks. It also made him feel fairly lonely too...the horniness blended in with that as well on occasion. There were a few nights where he’d be awakened by banging and instead of putting on music to block it out, he would use it as jerk-off fodder instead, hoping that _his_ moans wouldn’t be heard through the wall. 

“You might as well talk to that guy anyways, Johnny. He probably doesn’t know you’ve been feeding her and housing her too.” Gela remarks, patting John’s shoulder in reassurance as he plops himself down on the sofa next to hear, grabbing his previously abandoned can of La Crouix. 

“Maybe I will, Gela. Maybe I will. But certainly not tonight. He hasn’t brought a guy home in _days_ so either he’s gonna have a hell of a night tonight or he just won’t be in the mood to talk to me, surely.”

“You talk as if he’s some sex crazed beast and you don’t even know him like that!” 

John snorts at that, because Gela’s right, but he can’t deny what he’s heard in the last few months. “No, I don’t know him, but I’ve _heard_ him on the regular since he’s moved here. He’s loud in bed, I’ll tell you.”

The conversation devolves into pointless sex talk, then eventually fairly normal conversation after that, but the thought of the neighbor doesn’t leave John’s mind after that, especially so once Rio grows tired of sitting in Nick’s lap and comes over to demand his and Gela’s attention. Interacting with Rio just reminds him of the smaller, very muscled black haired James Dean looking guy who he would see in passing maybe a few days a week. 

_Fuck, was he getting a crush on his next door neighbor? The apparent other caretaker of this kitten that he saw as his own?_

_______+_______

John’s not the least surprised when, as he’s finally going to sleep around 3 AM the next morning, that his white noise machine gets blocked out by repetitive banging against the wall behind his head. What surprises him really is the yells of “Oh _fuck_ , Simon!” And “Please, _harder!_ ” Which he is pretty sure is coming from the neighbor guy. 

What also surprises him is how quickly his own hand retreats under the blankets and into his pants, greedily jerking himself off and coming faster than he had in a very very long time. 

The only thing stopping him from trying to come again was Rio hopping onto the bed and attempting to make herself comfortable on the pillow next to his head. He didn’t feel entirely right trying to masturbate next to his cat, so he leaned to kiss her furry head and attempted to fall asleep.

It took a long time, and once he did fall asleep all he could dream about was fucking the neighbor he didn’t even know. 

______+______

The next morning started fairly uneventful, John getting up purely by the fact that Rio was now pawing at his face and mewing fairly pitifully right in his ear. He knew that she probably wanted food and the chance to do her business outside, since he didn’t have a litter box inside the apartment. 

He slowly gets out of bed and can’t help the grin that shows on his face as the orange tabby winds between his feet as he makes his way first to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going (but getting a glass of water first), then to open the front door so Rio could go out. That cat was probably one of his favorite companions, he thinks to himself as he watches her scamper away down the porch area and to the stairs, and he hopes that she’ll stick around for a very long time. 

John spends enough time thinking to himself as he stands at the door that he almost doesn’t notice the two pairs of eyes watching him from in front of the apartment to the right. But then a cough permeates his thoughts and of course he turns to see where it’s coming from. 

Sitting in the two chairs in front of the apartment are the neighbor guy, looking somehow put together even in worn plaid pajamas and drinking a mug of coffee, and next to him a very tall, very rumpled but still attractive dirty blonde man who has the bluest eyes John’s seen in a while, also seeming to be enjoying his own coffee. John can’t recall if neighbor guy’s hookups had ever stayed the next day or not, he’s never seen them before. Dirty blonde Tarzan-looking man must be Simon, probably. 

“Can I help you?” John blurts out, giving them his most tired quizzical eyebrow raise as he realizes they still haven’t stopped staring at him. _What the fuck?_

Neighbor guy blushes before giving a half laugh-half cough, then says “Well, first I gotta say that I didn’t think you were the type to walk around with your junk out. Two, I’m glad that the cat’s safe, she ran out on me yesterday!” 

_Holy shit._ John senses right then that yes, he hadn’t properly put his dick back in his pants after his jerk-off session the night before, and _everyone could have seen it._

“I am _so fucking sorry!_ ” He all but whisper-screeches, pulling his pants back up properly over his hips, whole body running hot with embarrassment, more so once he realizes that Simon’s quietly laughing at him. 

“Simon, shut _up!_ ” Neighbor guy half-punches the blonde’s arm, then looks back at John “Don’t be! You’ve got a nice package, just didn’t think you wanted to show it to everyone right away.”

“No fucking shit. Oh my god. I know I said I’m sorry already, but fuck, I’m really sorry.” 

John moves to stand further inside, only poking his head and shoulders out the doorway and praying that Rio comes back sooner or later so he can retreat to the confines of his apartment with his hot shame. Of course he’d embarrass himself in front of the guy he _just_ realized he has a crush on as if he was 15 and decidedly not all of 28. 

“It’s really okay, I promise. Even if Simon _is_ laughing, he’s still a bit hungover. I’m Roger, by the way. I don’t think we’ve really talked before.”

_Roger. Neighbor guy Roger. Roger Roger Roger._ Winds through John’s mind the moment the smaller man says it, and somehow knowing his name does make him feel a bit better about it immediately.

“I’m used to dickheads laughing at me, no worries. We certainly haven’t talked, though I’d been meaning to. I’m John, John Taylor.” John finally says after a few moments, trying his best to shake off the initial jolt of fear based adrenaline from his system. 

“It’s nice to meet you, John Taylor! It’s funny, we’ve both got the same last name, I’m also a Taylor.” 

_Jesus Christ, it’s like someone is trying to play tricks on him. The same last name too? Nick wasn’t gonna believe this when he hears it._

“I guess it suits us that we’ve been sharing the same cat then, huh? Glad I don’t have to chew you out for dumping her, cause I really thought you had.” 

“No, absolutely not, she’s a darling,” Roger says with a small frown, fingers tapping on the side of his coffee mug. “I actually wanted to keep her as a fully indoor cat, but I took her to the vet and it turns out she’d already been microchipped to someone who lived around here. I just let her stay inside when she wants to, but I wasn’t expecting her to slip out on me like she did. She usually just scratches at the door until I let her out.” 

John has to laugh at that, because that is _so_ predictably Rio and he’s glad that she seems to get along with Roger. “Yeah, it’s kinda Rio’s thing. She comes and goes as she pleases. I’m the one who got her microchipped, figure it’s the best way to keep her safe, I’ve kinda gotten attached to her since she came here.” 

“Rio? That’s a better name than Rog had for that cat!” Simon interjects, and Roger blushes deeply while glaring at Simon. “He’d been calling her Marmalade! Can you imagine that?”

“She’s definitely more of a Rio, I’ll say. But you didn’t know that so I’ll give you a free pass.” John smiles, because somehow it made sense that Roger would give the cat such a softie sounding name. _Why was he making such assumptions?_

“You should get her a collar, so everyone knows that’s her name.” Roger points out seriously, and John realizes he’s probably right. Maybe he isn’t the only neighbor who’s been feeding and housing Rio. 

“I‘ll think on it. But I need to go back in now, get my coffee.” Because John _had_ heard it go off, and he realizes that Rio may be out longer than he originally thought. “She’ll probably want to spend some time with you and Simon since she crashed my party last night.” 

“Oh? A party in apartment 7609? Too bad we weren’t invited to that!” Simon laughs, ruffling Roger’s already tousled dark hair in a fond way that made John nearly gag in a sudden bout of jealousy. 

“I didn’t know he was having one, you twat!” Roger grumbles, sticking his tongue out at the other man. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you at the bar if I’d been at that apartment party.”

John doesn’t bother to stick around long enough to hear anything else, for he closes the door quicker than one could utter ‘late bar’, and retreats to the kitchen. _He needs a coffee and probably a phone call with Nick. This is all too much, too quickly. These feelings he was having for this incredibly beautiful man he barely knew._


	2. your rhythm is (the power to move me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Nick have a phone conversation about Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO! A second chapter so quickly? I can’t believe it myself! To be quite honest, I literally juuuuust wrote this and gave it like one quick look over, so any mistakes are very much mine and I’ll fix them if I see anything glaring. 
> 
> There’s a lot going on here even though it’s like, around 1K words. No real Roger or Rio appearances though. That’ll be next chapter, promise! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Well, that all sounds like it’s escalated very quickly, Nigel.”_ Nick says over the phone a few hours later, while John putters around his living area cleaning up the remains of the party mess from the night before. 

“You’re not fucking kidding, mate. I still don’t even know if he and Simon are exclusive or not, they seemed really fucking comfy to have just met at a bar last night!” John groans loudly, running a hand through his just showered hair as he speaks. 

_“You made it sound like this Roger had the best sex of his life last night, I know I wouldn’t want someone like that to rip and run on me so quickly.”_

John supposes Nick is right, though he’s not one who could relate, he’d never really been the type of person to pick up guys and take them home. That was something he’d only ever done with girls, back when he still thought he was into them in a more-than-friendship way. Not to mention he hasn’t even done that in well over half a decade, during his botched stint at Uni. 

_“Nigel, you’re in your head again. Mind telling the class what’s on your mind?”_ Nick’s voice brings John away from his thoughts, and he blushes to himself at the realization that his best friend really does know him better than most anyone else.

“Nothing really...Just thinking about how I haven’t picked up any blokes, or really anyone, in a very long time.” Then it hits him like a frieght train “Oh my god, Nick, I don’t think I’ve been laid since before Gela and I fucking broke it off, that was _years ago!_ ” 

Nick laughs over the phone, picking up tinny and slightly distorted as John finally gives up cleaning to slump into his recliner. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._ John thinks to himself before Nick speaks again. 

_“I think what you need to do, once you figure out if he and Simon are a thing or not, is to at least become friends with him. From what you told me he seemed like a decent man, and you’ve both got Rio as a common ground above all else. Just try talking to him, and maybe don’t seduce him right away.”_

Damn, Nick really did have a point. Though John’s sure he couldn’t seduce Roger if he tried, considering how long it’d been since he’d last slept with anyone, and anything beyond fleeting attraction had been at the back of his mind since...at least up until he started seeing Roger. 

“Nicolas, you are wise beyond your years. If this works out, remind me that I owe you a drink, seriously.”

_“Alcoholic or no?”_

“Whatever you want, you know I wouldn’t partake regardless.” 

Part of the reason John hadn’t been...looking for anyone since Gela _had_ been due to his visit to rehab for drinking and recovery afterwards. It’d been a long time coming, and the whole sexual awakening had more or less come with it too. Nick had mentioned in passing at some point that he was sure part of the reason why John had drank was because of that, and he certainly couldn’t deny it, though that wasn’t a thought process for the here and now. 

_“Just wanted to be sure. Then it’s a deal.”_ John hears what sounds like a door opening on Nick’s end of the call, followed shortly by running water. _“Well, I’d love to talk longer, but I actually have a date tonight. I need to get ready.”_

“I know how you are with your dates,” John laughs, envisioning Nick all but preening himself to impress whatever date he would have that night. “Who’s the lucky lad or lady this time? Anyone I know?” 

_“Afraid not...Or probably not, I think. Sterling’s got himself and I set up on blind dates, since apparently we’ve just about exhausted any decent gay bar around here.”_ Nick chuckles, followed up by the sounds John knows as clothes hitting the bathroom floor. _“It’ll certainly be a change of pace for sure. I’ll text you information about the place we’ll be at in case something comes up, since Sterling’s supposed to be getting us an Uber there.”_

“Definitely different from _your_ usual. Sounds like it’ll be interesting though. You’d better tell me all the juicy details tomorrow, alright?” 

_“When have I not? You’d best do the same about Roger if the two of you see anymore of each other today.”_

The two of them exchange goodbyes after that, John slips his phone onto the side table next to the recliner and leans back, getting comfortable in the silence that envelops the apartment. _Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt before he starts to consider dinner._ He thinks to himself with a yawn, and it doesn’t take long for sleep to overtake him as afternoon sunlight bathes over him from a nearby window. 

_All he can dream about is Roger. Simon and Roger. Himself with the both of them and then just him and Roger. Doing the dirtiest things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it’s worth, I’m toying with the idea of a ‘what-if’ oneshot where Roger, Simon, and John have a threesome post-porch scene, because apparently I’m not the only one who’d like to see that! I’m just making it known here so I can hold myself accountable to write it, even if it’s not going to properly be part of this fic’s canon.


	3. you can do me (when you want to do me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a shower fantasy about Roger, and writes him a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello again! Against all odds (and my never-ending internal critique over my writing style), I have managed to write another chapter! I’m pretty pleased with how this one turned out, too. 
> 
> Some general notes going into this one:
> 
> \- this is the first truly ‘NSFW’ chapter, so proceed with caution. (Also apologies this is the first time I’ve written smth like this.)  
> \- title for this chapter comes from the Bell Biv DeVoe song ‘Do Me!’.
> 
> Enjoy!

As much as John wanted to ‘run into’ Roger again, he realized that for the rest of the day, he didn’t really have a reason to. He couldn’t really get him out of his mind as he fixed dinner, or when he got into the shower afterwards. 

While under the spray, the images in his mind from his midday nap dreams returned, with a vengeance. 

He’d never done more than chastely kiss another guy, but he’d _seen_ what other guys did with each other, and he wanted to do those things with Roger very very much. His hand wandered down his body wash lathered chest, closing his eyes and trying to imagine that the touch was Roger’s own instead, that it was the other man’s fingers gently flicking at his nipples and making breathy moans escape past his lips. 

John leaned against the warm tile on the wall as his other hand went further down, ghosting close enough to his half-hard and leaking cock that he couldn’t help but shiver. 

“ _Fuuuuuck,Roger…_ ” he whined, envisioning that that hand was Roger’s as well, _wishing desperately_ that it was. 

The heat from the shower and the prolonged thinking of these thoughts made it so John didn’t really want to dwell on the foreplay aspect of his imagination, and he roughly grabbed at his member and began to pump it as he thought of making out with Roger. _What would his lips feel like against Roger’s?_

The hand on his chest went to fully pinch one of his nipples to match up with his quick jerking, and he yelled out a “Fuck, yes!” As he tugged at it. 

_If he had Roger in here with him in this shower right now,_ he thinks as he starts to rut his hips in his hand _he would be begging him to take him up against the shower door._ He’d never been fucked in the ass, but for some reason he wants his neighbor to do that, to claim him like that. 

“Uuuunnh, Roger Roger Roger, _fuck me! Please…_ ” he moans, accidentally bumping his head back against the tile wall as he writhes his upper body from the pleasure. 

He’s not sure if it’s that, or if it’s how close he is to coming, but his vision starts going a bit white behind his eyes as he starts to slowly sink to his knees, legs quickly becoming unable to hold him up from how much they’re shaking. His head goes forward that the shower spray actually hits it, and the sensation of the water hitting him and running down seems to be all he needs. 

“ _I’m fucking coming, Rog!_ ” He shouts, eyes opening widely as his hips stutter into his hand, his come shooting out onto it as well as into the water, where it washes away. 

It takes a moment for him to stop rocking into his hand, for his cock to stop leaking out. He can’t remember the last time he’d come quite that violently. But then again, he can’t remember the last time he’d gotten off on something that wasn’t just run of the mill ‘fucking someone into the bed’ fantasy. 

As his breathing returns from ragged to normal and his body begins to relax into a post-orgasm jelly feeling, he can’t help but wonder if Roger somehow heard him over the shower or not. He almost hopes so. 

______+______

The next morning, before he heads to work and while he sits outside drinking coffee and watching Rio eat her breakfast eagerly, John composes a letter on a piece of notebook paper.

_Roger,_

_I should’ve given you my number yesterday - you know, for Rio related reasons! It’s 719-266-2837. Text me so I can have it on my phone in case something comes up? I promise I won’t send you unsolicited dick pics like some of these creeps around here probably would, HA._

_You’re always welcome over for coffee or if you want to crash one of my ‘parties’. Though they’re probably not as fun as Simon thought they were._

_Talk to you soon?_

_Your Neighbor Taylor_

He tries not to internally cringe at what he called himself, and once the pen ink dries he folds it up neatly and slips it into his pocket to deposit into Roger’s mailbox on his way out. 

“Rio,” he blurts out, catching the orange tabby’s attention from her tuna meal “Do you think I’m too forward giving Rog an open invite to my apartment so soon? Or is that what you’d do?” 

Rio’s tail slowly waves in the air, as if she was thinking seriously on his question, but then she just quietly mews at him before returning to her food. She seemed to not be up for his lovesick foolishness on that morning. Typical Rio behavior. 

“You probably just banged on his door until he let you in anyways. Or charmed your way into his place. I dunno why I asked.” John laughs mostly to himself. “You’re much braver than I am.” 

When Rio comes to wind herself slowly between his ankles after she finishes eating, he can’t help but smile down at her. Even when she wasn’t much for advice, she was wonderful company in the grey solitary of that particular Monday morning. He made sure to give her extra scratches behind the ears where she loved it in compensation. 

______+______

When John clocks out for lunch at his music store job, he nearly chokes on his to-go sandwich lunch when he sees a text from an unknown number that starts off with a _Hello Neighbor Taylor…_ on the preview dock. 

His coworker Warren, who was sitting across from him in the alleyway behind the store, lets out a questioning sound followed by a “What’s got you all choked up over there, Johnny?” 

“Oh…” John looks up from his phone, blush rising on his face as he realizes he’s been caught. “Just a text I wasn’t really expecting to get, is all.”

“Uh-huuuuuh. Some broad you met up over the weekend?” Warren’s bushy eyebrow cocks up with curiosity as he proceeds to bite into his own sandwich. 

“Waz, you _know_ I don’t just go out and meet people like that anymore.” 

“Okay, sure. So which friend of yours is it you’re going out with then? Cause that reaction definitely comes off like ‘fuck appointment’ more than ‘random stranger’ or ‘regular friend’ text.” 

John rolls his eyes at Warren, and chews on his sandwich before he answers. 

“No friend, no ‘fuck appointment’, man. Just my neighbor. Gave him my number cause apparently Rio’s prone to splitting her time between my place and his now, thought it’d be a good idea to keep contact with him in case something comes up, you know?”

He can tell that Warren can’t _really_ argue with that logic, and even as he smugly thinks to himself that he’s avoided a stringent suspicion, he also doesn’t miss the short pointed gaze thrown in his direction as he opens his phone back up. He decides to ignore it as he pulls the text back up on his screen, not wanting to torture himself any longer with not knowing what Roger said to him. 

_‘Hello Neighbor Taylor,_

_Got your letter this morning, so here I am texting you back so you have my number. Absolutely for Rio purposes. I was going to try to reach you at some point but it’s nice that you reached out first._

_I might take you up on the offer of coffee at some point, I saw you having one with Rio this morning and you looked very comfortable :) Though maybe not yet on the apartment gatherings. My work schedule isn’t entirely party friendly most of the time, as I’m sure you know._

_Talk to you IN PERSON very soon!_

_YOUR Neighbor Taylor’_

As John’s reading that text, and trying not to die on the inside in the best of ways, the phone vibrates in his hand, and it’s _another text from Roger._ He’s never scrolled down to read something so fast. 

_P.S. Don’t worry about Simon, I know he seemed a bit of a big personality when you met yesterday. He was just a date who stayed overnight, we’re not together /like that/, if that worries you._

“Jesus, why the fuck would he say that?” John whispers to himself, ignoring Warren’s humming in question to him. 

At least that answered a few things about what had happened the day before. But still, why did Roger feel the need to elaborate on his and Simon’s standing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief notes to end out on:
> 
> -the phone number in John’s letter is actually the number for the Hall & Oates Hotline, which is absolutely a real thing. You dial it and you can get an extremely canned H&O song. It’s on my speed dial, coincidentally. I know there’s a Steely Dan one the same people made somewhere, but I don’t have the number handy.
> 
> -I’ve actually started working on a separate but still in AU one-shot that details Roger & Simon’s hookup, and I’m excited with how it’s turning out so far! 
> 
> -Yes, John and Warren do work in a music store in this universe. I kinda can’t imagine John doing anything else outside of a band, LOL.


	4. i guess it’s a sickness (that keeps me wanting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electronic drums, chats with Nick, John figures out how to proceed with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Another chapter has arrived! Somehow I still write through all of the current events stress and through chipping a tooth...
> 
> Apologies if the first part of this chapter feels odd, I’m trying to figure out how to pace things, because I don’t want this to go too fast for the moment. 
> 
> Title for this chapter comes from ‘A Little Knowledge’ by Scritti Politti.
> 
> Enjoy!

John doesn’t text Roger back after that, because what could he even say in response? He almost wished he could really tell Warren, especially as the time after lunch drags and they’re left essentially goofing around with the display instruments behind the front counter. But besides making gay jokes with each other, Warren had always seemed decently uncomfortable talking about... _feelings_ with being gay. So he tries to keep Roger and his feelings about him in the back of his mind as he plays through a half-assed cover of ‘Femme Fetale’ on bass as Warren supplied guitar. 

Even though they have fun messing with instruments and singing terribly over the store’s music playlist, John’s almost relieved when it comes time for him to close shop and go home. Warren leaves half an hour before him, after closing out the registers and handling the small delivery that comes at the absolute last minute. 

“Damn, the things we have to do to get these electronic drums.” Warren grumbles, patting the large box he’d just dragged into the back room. 

“I’m sure they’re worth it. Nick was telling me about how the guy in his band’s been using them. Sure they’re heavy in the box now,” John says, shivering at the fresh memory of straining to help Warren carry those boxes in “But apparently they’re lighter than a regular kit, more compact too.”

Warren shrugs as he grabs his backpack and motorcycle helmet, slowly making his way to the back door to leave. “If that’s what Rhodes says. But I don’t think they’re going to sell unless it’s to those club music freaks.” 

John can’t help but sigh at Warren, he was fixed in his beliefs that the instrument industry had to stay one certain way. It’s probably one of the reasons why Andy hired him for the job anyways. He resigned that he would be the one trying to sell the drums just as he did the bass guitars and mixing boards, and decided to put the subject aside for the night. 

“You’ll help me set them up in the display though, yeah?” He asks, turning to grab the box of new stock that he was going to get a head start on putting out. 

“Of course, Tiger. You wouldn’t be able to move that damn box again even if your booty call was in it, anyways.” 

John chokes at Warren’s words, and blushes red at the thought of Roger somehow fitting in such a box. _Unbelievable, Waz._

“I’m going to just ignore what you fucking said, Waz. Travel safe tonight, man.” He stumbles over his words as he quickly carries the box out of the back room to the front counter, nearly slamming it onto the glass. 

Warren only laughs loudly at his disarmament as he goes out the door, and once he closes it the store drops into an almost eerie silence. 

John pulls out his phone from his pocket, and shoots Nick off a quick text before he starts to finish up for the night. 

_‘Think I’m gonna need some time with my big bro, if you don’t happen to be busy tonight. Today has been weird as hell!’_

It doesn’t take but a few minutes before his phone pings off, and Nick’s text reads _‘Always have time for your weird shit, Nigel. Come to mine, I’ve got some stories from this weekend as well. ;)’_

_____+_____

It doesn’t take as long as John thought it would to tell Nick about the past day or so over drinks (wine for Nick, tea for himself) and take out Chinese food. He does admittedly omit the shower session, not feeling quite ready to bare himself like that to Nick after a long workday. 

“I could be reading into it too much, as someone who only wants to see you happy,” Nick remarks once John’s finished his tale of the day, taking a sip of his red wine as he settles at the kitchen table and surveys their food “But to me it sounds like he _might_ be interested in you as well. Because really, who feels the need to deny any relationship to a one night stand over a _text?_ ” 

“That’s what I was thinking!” John exclaims in agreement between bites of egg roll. “It totally made me want to ask him why he said that, but maybe he’s just playing it safe...I don’t even think he knows I’m gay? Oh, _fuck!_ ” 

_How could he have missed this detail? Roger probably thought he was straight!_

Nick taps a finger to his own chin thoughtfully, a small smile on his face “Well, even better for you to form a friendship with him first before you hit the gear on sleeping with him, hm?” 

John groans in despair, running his non-egg roll holding hand down his face. “How am I gonna make friends with him when all I want to do is fuck him into next year? I swear, no other guy...or broad, really, has made me this fucking horny since we were in uni!” 

Nick’s eyebrow goes up briefly before he suddenly erupts into laughter, which makes John blush hotly in embarrassment. The younger man reaches a well manicured hand across the table until John gives him the requested hand, and they hold each other like that as Nick calms down from his laughter. John can’t even imagine what Nick could possibly be thinking, though he prays it’s nothing terribly embarrassing. 

“Nigel, Nigel, Nigel...Have I ever told you how much I love seeing your concern over the people you love? You really obviously have it good for this Roger, if only he knew.” Nick shakes his head fondly, squeezing John’s hand in his. “You need to hang out with him, _in person._ That’s really the only advice I can give you. If he sleeps around as much as you suspect, then you’re going to have to make an impression on him if you’re going to catch him, much less keep him.” 

John doesn’t say anything for a moment, focusing on chewing his chicken egg roll, and the familiar weight and strength of Nick’s smooth hand. Then he sighs, and reaches for his tea, which he takes a steady drink of before he speaks again.

“I know, Nick, I just...I don’t want to fuck this up. My dick’s always gotten in the way of these things, and now I’m going to have to...deal with this without drinking everything out.” 

“Small steps, Nigel.” Nick responds, giving him a warm glance as his thumb rubs the palm of John’s hand. “Just _talk_ to him, like you would anyone else. Do you remember when you and Gela were first dating, how the two of you would just spend hours just talking about everything? God, you two were insufferable, but so sweet.” 

That was probably the part of his and Gela’s romantic relationship that John could remember clearly, if he was honest with himself. Once they’d gotten past that stage and to the one where they were much more intimate with each other, John felt like he had to be pissed as a rat drunk to soldier through it. He was so glad when he got out of rehab, when he reconnected with Gela, that they had eventually fallen back into that comfortable place of conversations together, without the strings attached.

“I do remember that. I suppose you’re right, as always.” John gives him a grin as he slowly withdraws his hand so he can start opening the boxes which had his main course. “I’ll see what happens next time we run into each other.” 

“I have utmost belief in you, Nigel. Don’t forget that if all else fails, you can always talk about Rio with him.” 

Nick was right, that cat had brought the two of them together, however briefly for the moment. She would end up being an anchor for whatever this was that they had—would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t actually know awful much about electronic drums besides the fact that I love playing then when I go to Guitar Center. Sorry!!!
> 
> Also I _promise_ Roger will be more prominent in the next chapter. He and John will ACTUALLY TALK TO EACH OTHER. I’m excited to write them together again ahaha! 
> 
> Also also, worry not...Nick’s weekend club adventure with Sterling WILL be told. ;)


	5. in miles of sharp blue water (coming in where she lies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tells John about his blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Roger was coming back this chapter, and I lied to myself and to y’all. Apologies! This is definitely for good reason, I swear. I couldn’t lump Roger’s return to... _this_. The next chapter will be coming tonight or tomorrow, so fret not! 
> 
> Extra apologies if the first half of this reads clunky, again, I don’t have a beta for this and my brain is not a haven of good conversational ideas. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Title of this chapter from “Girls On Film”.

Both John and Nick stop the conversation after that, so they could actually eat their takeaway before it grew cold around their mixture of emotions. They settle into a comfortable silence for a while, but the closer they get to finished, the more the conversation pries itself back open into the limelight again. 

“So, you said you had stories from the weekend? You did promise you’d tell me about them.” John prods, waving a forkful of sauced chicken in Nick’s direction, a sly grin on his face.

“That I do, that I do…” Nick smiles back, leaning into his chair as he finishes up his meal. “What do you want to hear first, the Uber ride from hell? Or about the guy I managed to pick up?” 

“I’m ninety percent sure your Uber ride probably involved a vaguely homophobic Iron Maiden fan, didn’t it?” 

Nick laughs, shaking his head in the affirmative. “You’re so _close!_ It was actually a Guns ‘N Roses fan this time around. Saved the shit comments until he thought we weren’t listening when we got out of the car. Thank god we were at the club or Sterling might’ve started something with the guy.” 

“Jesus,” John grumbles good-naturedly “Thank god I hadn’t been there…”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s in the past. Otherwise, think the guy would’ve had more offense over your choice of headwear if you’d come with us anyways.” 

“You gave me that beret! Are you trying to say something about yourself!?”

It was a simple black velvet beret that hadn’t been more given than it had been borrowed and never returned, though Nick had never had any objections to John taking it from him. The younger man had enough hats that it hadn’t even occurred to him until John had worn it out again _a few months later._

“No, the thing just doesn’t really suit you! Now you’re distracting me, do you want to hear about this guy or not?” Nick responds between fits of laughter, trying but failing miserably to glare at his friend in the process.

“Yes, yes, I do! I’ll ignore your comment on the hat for now, you twit!” John says, unable to wipe the smile from his face. 

It takes the both of them a few moments to compose themselves from that bit of laughter with each other, and then Nick’s leaned towards the table with a noticeable blush appearing on his face. John wanted to ask what was bringing it on, because it was _rare_ for Nick to appear like that, even in private like this...But he supposes that it would all make sense if he just _listened_ , so he does. 

“So, you know that Sterling got us both set up with blind dates...well it was more like I was the one that was blind, really! I just didn’t know that Sterling’s guy had known him until after the fact.” Nick starts, coming off flustered as he props his head on one hand, the other running through his short blonde hair. 

“Well, that wasn’t very truthful of him…” John says, frowning in response to Sterling’s actions. 

“No, it wasn’t, but I suppose it wouldn’t have worked out so good otherwise! I never got his friend’s name, but he has a great taste in men to be around. This guy they set me up with was...unnaturally dreamy? I hate saying that out loud but it’s the truth!” 

“That’s high compliment coming from you, Nick. Please tell me you got a photo with him?”

“Yes, but I’ll show you that once I’m done telling you what happened,” Nick rolls his eyes before continuing. “So I meet up with Sterling’s friend and his friend — Charlie! We meet up at Elysian, which is a strange place to be having a _date_ , but I suppose it’s good to get loose at a club with someone new. Now with Sterling and his date, they end up going to the dance floor, and I think Charlie wanted to go too...but I insisted on going to the bar, you know I can’t fucking dance like that until I’ve got a glass of wine in me.”

“I do in fact know that. You’re as stiff as anything without that wine.” John teases, remembering past times where Nick had been forced to dance stone cold sober only to stand like a mannequin on the floor. 

“See, I knew you’d get it! Thankfully Charlie is entirely too understanding, I swear John, I hope this isn’t just an act on him, because he was such a gentleman it _hurt!_ We ended up at the bar, and while I only intended to stay there long enough to get buzzed...well, we ended up staying at the bar until closing time. No date of mine has ever been that attentive to me like that, we just talked and talked. John, it felt so fucking right!” 

By this point, Nick’s grinning and blushing like a teenaged schoolgirl talking about her crush, and the whole thing makes John feel warm inside. It’d been so long since Nick had seemed truly smitten with another person, it looked good on him. 

“So what happened at the end of night? Did you sleep with him?” 

“I’m afraid not…” Nick sighs wistfully with a small frown. “But he stayed with me even after Sterling left with his friend, stayed with me until my Uber came to pick me up. I’ll admit, things didn’t get remotely hot and heavy until that wait. John, I don’t know what happened, but it was like one moment we were looking at each other and talking about the most mundane things, then next I know he’s kissing me and he’s got a hand in my trousers. It was absolutely the filthiest thing that’s ever happened to me.

I guess I must’ve already been turned on cause it didn’t take long before I came in his hand? I’m not terribly surprised though, Charlie may not be my type in theory, but after that night it can’t be denied that he turns me on incredibly.”

“Oh my _god_ , he jerked you off on the street?” John exclaims in question, eyebrows raised far up his head, into his bangs. “You returned the favor, didn’t you?”

“I tried to, John! But he wouldn’t let me! He did however give me his number, said we should meet again for a _proper_ date and not at a club. I can’t say I blame him. We’re going to meet up again on Saturday for dinner at that fancy Thai place Gela talks about all the time, Charlie said his friend Yasmin highly recommended it. 

Then right before my Uber came, he asked if we could take a selfie together so it could be my contact photo for him on my phone, and like the absolute drunk fool I was, I said yes! You know I don’t just let people use my phone like that! He had me absolutely and utterly disarmed...I would’ve probably walked into traffic for him, though I’m sure he didn’t know that.” 

Nick finally gets his phone, which had been laying on the table, and unlocks it before going to his pictures to pull up the selfie in question. He then passes the phone over to John, who eagerly takes it, and as he processes what he’s seeing, he nearly drops the mobile onto the dirty plate below his hands.

In the dimly lit photo, Nick’s red in the face and drunkingly cheesing to the camera, and next to him, long blonde hair mussed up (presumably by Nick), half nosing into his hair and smiling slyly at Nick…

_Is Simon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I just did _THAT._


	6. i wanna keep him to myself (if my heart could beat that strong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday, but apparently my tooth is causing fluid to build up in my ear, which was making it hard to exist for most of yesterday. I’m feeling better now and I’m getting my tooth looked at later today (since it’s 1AM as I post this). I hope this nearly 3k chapter was worth the wait! Wrapping the beginning bits up and working on opening up some new plot stuff. 
> 
> Chapter title taken from Bananarama’s “Shy Boy”.

"Uh, wow. Nick...I think there's something you should _really_ know before you go forward with Si -- Charlie." John barely stammers out, voice only above a whisper as he hands Nick back his phone.

Nick's eyebrows furrow in question as he takes it back, and he looks at the photo again briefly before responding with a short "What is it, Nigel?"

"...That Charlie of yours is also the Simon who slept with Roger _literally_ the night before you met. Unless he's got an identical twin, which would be kinda scary as hell." 

Nick visibly pales, and John almost... _almost_ feels bad for telling him. But not really, because surely it would come back to haunt him otherwise, right? 

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, Nick seeming deep in thought over the realization, and John wringing his hands in his lap in nervousness. He can't even begin to imagine what the younger man must have on his mind. Did he feel somehow betrayed? Angry? 

"Fuck, okay." Nick blurts out, dragging John from his own thoughts as he looks at the photo on his phone again. "I'm...not going to make assumptions until I call him. Because I'm going to do that, call him. I need to know what his deal is before I see him again...this whole thing is crazy, John. I'm glad you told me."

John sighs in relief at that, glad that Nick didn't seem as upset as he feared he would be. That he seemed to have a plan to approach this problem, because he did want to see them try to work it out if they were as perfect as Nick had made them to be the other night at the bar and in the streets. "I'm glad too...I didn't want to ignore that and have it come bite me in the ass...for fuck's sake, he saw my _dick!_ " 

Nick laughs out loud at that, shaking his head at his friend. 

"I almost wish I could witness him just remembering you for that alone if you two ever meet again." The blonde says, and John sticks his tongue out in retaliation. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Nick!"

_____+_____ 

By the time John gets home from Nick's place it's well past dark, when he makes his way to his door Rio's already there, and she looks about as put out pitiful as any kitten could be. 

"Shit, I bet Roger's hasn't been home at all today, has he? I'm so sorry to leave you out like that, darling!" John apologies to the tabby, quickly fumbling for his keys to unlock the apartment door. 

Once it's open, Rio dashes off into the darkness of the apartment with pleased mews, and John follows slowly behind. He can hear her footsteps go in the direction of the bedroom, and he assumes that she probably wants to get warm. 

"I'll join you in just a minute, Rio!" He says once he's shucked off his shoes and jacket, making his way down the hall once he's turned the entryway light off. 

It doesn’t take him terribly long to use the restroom and shed himself of his work clothes, then coming into the bedroom to grab his pajama pants off the edge of the bed where he’d left them that morning. It’s a small wonder Rio didn’t decide to make herself comfortable on them instead of on his pillow. 

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the other side tonight. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” John fake grouches as he fumbles his way into his pants and to the other side of the bed at the same time, Rio watching him with a lazy look as he struggles. 

Once he’s in bed, though not under the covers yet, he pulls his phone out for what seems like the first time since he got off work hours before. There’s messages from what seems to be everyone he knows, but that’s probably because he’d been so firstly Roger focused and then Nick focused that day that he’d just forgotten to reach out to anyone else. He takes a good part of an hour sifting through the messages and responding to them, talking through some of them quietly to Rio once she eventually made her way off the pillow and onto his shoulder where she tucks herself close against his head. 

“You’re like a little furnace, aren’t you?” John smirks, straining to look at Rio as she purred into his ear. “I’m gonna send a selfie to Roger so he sees what he’s missing out on. In a ‘he’s not getting this kinda lovin’ from you’ way, obviously. Not in a flirty way at all, no.” 

That’s his reasoning anyways as he manages to find a decent angle in the dimness of his room, deciding at the last second to turn the flash on his camera before he takes the selfie. The end result is a totally unglamorous shot of half his face squinting into the camera while Rio hides her face in the hair behind his ear, the both of them fairly washed out with the flash to thank. 

He sends that to Roger with the caption _‘Does Rio do this with you? Cause you’re totally missing out if she doesn’t. It’s like having a fuzzy furnace.’_ Followed with a mix of cat emojis and fire emojis to emphasize his point. 

Once it’s sent, John goes back to puttering around on his phone, going through his social media pages as he tries not to think about Roger too much. _Don’t make this whole thing too flirty. You’re trying to be_ friends _with him, not_ fuck _him right now._ He thinks to himself. 

The only thing that really distracts him for a time is when Nick sends him a voice message, detailing the conversation he’d apparently had with Simon, because he’d gotten buzzed enough on wine that any real fear he’d had about talking to the other man had gone away. 

_“So apparently Charlie — Simon, whatever, I’m calling him Charlie until he tells me otherwise — rarely calls himself Charlie unless he’s being serious, it’s one of his middle names apparently? But he’s dead serious about making whatever this is we have work, Nigel. I think I’m going to go on the date...well I already told him I was going to, but I’m just saying it to you too. I’m going on that date with him Friday night._

_If a real date doesn’t work then it won’t be so bad if I end things with him, anyway. I hope when you and Roger finally get to dating each other that things aren’t this complicated. God...I don’t know why I’m so worried about impressing him just because he’s screwed other people recently...It’s not like I don’t screw other people fairly often or anything…_

_I’m rambling, I apologize! I’m gonna go to bed, Nigel. Goodnight to you, talk to you soon!”_

The voice message ends at that, and all John can do is sigh softly to himself. Nick could really be something else when he got drunk enough and wasn’t in public. He responds with a short but to the point _‘let’s talk about all of that when you’ve sobered up, OK?’_

Nick doesn’t reply back to that, but that’s not terribly unusual for him. He’d probably gone to bed and literally passed out like he said he would. 

John’s about to put his phone down and start heading to sleep himself when said device vibrated in his hand, the message alert reading ‘Photo from Roger Taylor’. 

_He’d sent a PHOTO back in response?_ John mentally yells at himself as he unlocks his phone and goes to his messages, pulling up his conversation with Roger. 

It took a moment for John to process the photo he’d received, but he then realized it was a selfie of Roger, what looked like the large banner from a club stage behind him. Roger looked covered in sweat, wearing what John figured was a loose white tank top, and he was giving off a million gigawatt smile. 

_‘The both of you look comfortable! But I’m plenty warm here! Though I’d like her to do that with me sometime, it’d probably be nice once it starts getting cold. Hope you’re having a good night, Neighbor Taylor!’_

John doesn’t even bother to properly respond to the message, his mind getting stuck on Roger’s sweaty smiling face, his non-phone hand quickly wandering into his pants as mental images of the man’s sweaty body on top of his filled his mind, warmth and blood pulsing down to his cock in the process. 

It would be a long while before John actually fell asleep. A long while and more than one orgasm with Roger’s name yelled into the darkness of the night. 

_____+_____

The next few days are relatively uneventful, John works the days with Warren at the music shop, and Warren doesn’t bring up his so called ‘booty call’ again after Monday, much to John’s relief. The evenings are spent either with Nick and Gela at Nick’s place as the younger man freaks out about his upcoming date with Simon, or at his own apartment where he spends one night with Rio and the other without her. He fills the lack of company with a James Bond movie marathon, getting to _You Only Live Twice_ before he had to call it a night. 

He’d done a decent job of _not_ thinking about Roger except for when he would be falling asleep at night. Or in his dreams. His dreams continued to be plagued with erotic imaginings, of them either having filthy sex or making sweet love like a married couple. John swears that his sheets hadn’t gotten this dirty since he was going through puberty. 

So, when he goes outside with a cup of coffee on Thursday morning, he’s not expecting to see Roger sitting on the porch, shirtless, with Rio in his lap and a steaming mug of coffee in his own hand. 

“Good morning to you, Neighbor Taylor — John. Do you have time to join me for a cup?” Roger says, causing John to jump slightly in surprise. 

“Oh, uh, sure! I did offer that, having coffee together, didn’t I?” John trips over his words as he goes to sit in the chair left empty by Roger’s. 

“That you did, yeah.” Roger smiles easily, which relaxes John only slightly. “Though tell me if you’ve got to leave for work or what have you. I don’t intend on keeping you away for what it’s worth.”

_He could keep me here all day if he wanted to._ John thinks to himself as he shakes his head at the smaller man. 

“No, you’ll be fine. I go in late on Thursdays and Fridays anyway, they’re the days that the boss actually bothers to show up anymore, so I’m not needed there right away.” 

“That’s terribly convenient. I’ll make sure to remember that if I need you for something then. Or just for coffee purposes.” 

John can’t help but smile at that as he drinks his coffee, not just at how good said coffee is — though it _is_ an excellent cup — but at how Roger’s already assuming that they’ll sit for coffee like this again even though he hasn’t been there five minutes. 

“What mornings should I be looking for you for coffee purposes?” John decides to ask, because he _really_ doesn’t know what Roger’s hours look like, besides knowing that they’re not normal.

“It really depends, I’m afraid.” Roger frowns down at his coffee, fingers tapping a slow beat on the arm of his chair. “I work whenever I’m needed, I guess? Nothing’s guaranteed in my business, especially not at the limited level I’m at, but when I work, it’s worth every minute of it. Even if my social life is pretty nonexistent right now.” 

“That sounds mysterious...are you a spy or something? Think you’d make a decent spy, being all nondescript and all.” 

_Certainly no good spy in bed, though._ John’s brain supplies after he speaks, and he almost misses Roger chuckling at him.

“I’m no spy, then I certainly wouldn’t be here. Or at least, I don’t think I would be unless I was doing something undercover...but I wouldn’t be telling you that!” Roger pokes at John’s arm fondly as he says that, smile reaching up to his eyes in a way that made John’s belly grow warm. “No, I’m just a drummer for hire, really. People’ll call me if they need someone to fill in for one of the local bands for a show or two, because apparently drummers are just fucking scarce around here lately?”

“I didn’t know you drummed!” John says in a quick shock, warmth evaporating as quick as it came. _How had he not known that, at least?_ “I’ve never heard you play through the walls or anything…”

“I count my hired gigs as practice, mostly. I’ve still got my first kit at my parent’s place not far from here, they quite like it if I visit them once a week at least.” 

They talk for a while longer, mostly about Roger and his drumming, and John finds that they have a fair bit in common in terms of what they listened to musically than he thought they ever would. John never brought up his place of work, nor did he mention that he played bass, if only because he pretty much just played for fun and not as a job like Roger seemed to with his drums. 

He hates to see the time get away from them, but before he realizes it, it’s gotten _very_ late in the morning, and Rio’s gone away at some point during their conversation. Not to mention that both of their coffee mugs are dry as bone, thus eliminating the reason they were out here. 

“I hate to cut things short,” John says with a sad sigh, running a hand through his dark hair as he looks past Roger at the sun that dared to continue its ascent into the sky “But I’ve gotta get to work in the next hour or Andy’s probably gonna be pissed as hell at me. Let’s say we meet again for coffee tomorrow, if you’re not too tired?” 

Roger nods with a sad smile, moving to get up now that Rio wasn’t in his lap. “That’d be great, John. It’s been wonderful talking with you, you know more about music than I thought you would! Maybe next time we talk you tell me more about yourself, yeah?” 

John’s about to reply to that when Roger’s hand gently lands on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, a series of motions that shouldn’t have affected him as much as they did. It was like electricity and stunned him into silence, so he just simply nods as he slowly gets up on wobbly legs. 

“I’ll see you soon, hopefully tomorrow. You have a good day, John.” Roger says in goodbye, smiling at him broadly before he retreats back into his apartment, _7611_ , leaving John standing by himself outside.

If Roger simply touching him _like that_ was going to leave him with knees like putty, he was going to be absolutely _fucked_ if they ever got around to doing anything more.


	7. i’m the music (for your story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy finally gets his time to shine, in a sense! Will John ever stop asking his friends for relationship advice? Will I ever get MY shit together? We’ll see...
> 
> This is a short update, I got sidetracked by a bunch of shit over the weekend, but finishing up this scene was cathartic after the hellish workday I had today. I’ll make attempt to give something of substance by the weekend...though maybe even tomorrow if John & Roger’s instagram livechat inspires me any (I’m sure it will!). Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Chapter title from Andy Taylor’s “I Might Lie”.

The rest of John’s day goes by more or less uneventfully. He goes to the music store and spends most of the afternoon going back and forth between Andy and some school skippers (he would say he’d never understand why kids skipped school in _September_ , but then would remember how he and Nick only spent 20% of their school year in school and stop himself) over some guitars and pedalboards. 

Warren’s somehow mysteriously absent, Andy having said when John came in that the other man had an emergency come up right after lunch. John didn’t entirely believe it but wasn’t in the mood to throw Warren under the bus when it wasn’t necessary (because Warren _would_ skip the afternoon shift sometimes to go hang out with girls at the department stores down the street). So when he wasn’t trying to mediate an unnecessary argument over equipment, he worked on ordering new stock for the store. Mostly rock albums but also a few little things here and there. 

They’d had to restock drumsticks, and thinking about drums only led John to distractingly think about Roger. He should have known when he’d gotten that selfie the night before that he was sitting at a drum kit, but he must’ve been too blinded by lust to care. Now he just wants to know what the smaller man looks like sitting behind them. Well, besides being sweaty and looking like he was having the time of his life, of course. 

_Dammit!_ John curses himself and hurriedly orders the stuff needed once he realizes just thinking about Roger being covered in sweat has once again given him an erection. Thank fuck it was hidden by the front counter, there was no way he’d be able to properly explain to Andy why he was getting turned on while on the job. Just no real good way at all. He digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand as he turns to where Andy’s apparently taking a photo of the guitar wall with his phone. _Probably some Instagram promotional thing, no doubt._

“Hey Ands, this is going to probably come off really fucking weird,” John starts, quickly grabbing the dark haired man’s attention as he turns to face him. “But, uh...have you ever had a crush on someone you literally just met before?” 

Andy snorts and shakes his head, pocketing his phone before replying “Tiger, you sound like a fuckin’ pansy ass tween. Can’t say I have lately...certainly not since I was, damn, I dunno...in primary school? Unless you count just like, lookin’ at a Playboy cover and just wantin’ to fuck whoever’s the Playmate of the month.” 

“Oh, uh, right. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Sorry I asked.” John blushes dark red, because while he was glad the conversation made his erection die down enough for him to move from the counter, it still didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed as hell at his own question. 

“Nah, don’t be. It’s somethin’ to do with that whole ‘gay awakening’ thing you’re havin’, yeah?” 

John pauses for a moment at that question, and realizes that _yeah, this is definitely the first time this has happened since he finally figured himself out in that way._ “Please don’t call it an ‘awakening’ again, that’s just...weird? But yeah, I guess you’re right, it probably does have something to do with that. It’s definitely about a guy.”

“Right, right, I won’t say that again.” Andy chuckles, coming over and patting John’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “So, who’s the guy you’re all dumbstruck for? Cause that shit doesn’t leave your face no matter how hard you try, John.” 

John tries to school his face into something more convincing that he _wasn’t_ head over heels for Roger, but even still Andy could see right through him, choosing to fully laugh at his effort before going around him behind the counter. 

_Right, right. Now how was he going to tell Andy about Roger?_

“He’s my next door neighbor and we’re...technically taking care of the same cat? I didn’t get to meet him properly until this past weekend but everything about him is just something I didn’t expect, but I love at the same time. He’s apparently a drummer, too! I don’t know how I didn’t know that before meeting him!” John waves his hands as he speaks, finding that talking about Roger to someone who wasn’t Nick was oddly relieving, that he wasn’t experiencing this alone. 

“Dammit, Ands...I don’t think I’ve ever fallen in love with someone so hard and so fast before. Not even Gela, and that was a quick thing too.” 

Andy doesn’t say anything for a few moments, opting to fiddle with the CD changer under the counter. The near silence almost gets to John, makes him wonder if maybe he said too much, or if Andy somehow knew Roger. _Fuck, what if Andy and Roger had played a show together?_ It wouldn’t be an impossible thing; from what John knew, both Andy and Roger floated between locals bands when they weren’t working semi-regular jobs, and who knows if the stars had aligned enough for a guitarist and drummer with the same last name to play together on the same shitty bar stage some random weekday night? 

“You say he plays drums, yeah?” Andy finally breaks the silence, clicking the CD changer closed as he straightens back up. “Find out if he’s playing a show and see him. I know if I were him having the extra audience member sure wouldn’t hurt.”

John can’t help but snort as Andy’s solo effort starts to play over the store speakers, because it was always a bit cheesy hearing his friend and boss’ stuff outside of the comfort of the other Taylor’s home. But Andy also had a decent point, he supposed. He needed to find out where Roger was going to be playing in the future, and see him perform. He admittedly wanted to see just how good Roger was...the chance to be able to see his sweat glistening body would certainly be a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing beats watching a drummer WORK, and sweat beautifully while he does...Maybe I’m just attaching my drummer attractions onto John...but hey, I _probably_ won’t make him wear a ‘I’m With The Drummer’ tank top...yet. ;)


	8. i know where i would like to be (wishful, sinful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m decently cocktail buzzed, and I’m getting this posted before John’s birthday is over on the US east coast, so I count this as a big win! 
> 
> This is a big chapter, lots happening here compared to last chapter. Though FWIW, that’s for the best since I’m going to work on getting a couple pieces unrelated to this started or put up before the next chapter of this gets posted. So I very much hope you like this one! :)
> 
> Title from The Doors’ “Wishful Sinful”.

It’s evening time when things start to get...interesting, for lack of a better word. 

John gets to leave earlier than he usually would, because Andy takes pity on him and lets him leave before closing so he can make an attempt to “Get your shit together, Tiger.” Or so the man had said as he’d playfully shoved him out the door. 

As he gets groceries for the next week (because, he may as well if he’s got the extra time on his hands…) he wonders to himself if he’ll really see Roger again the next morning or not, if all of that had happened that morning was too good to be true. He absolutely tries and fails to disregard the warm fuzzy feeling that worms its way into his chest when his mind supplies the mental image of being able to get domestic and grocery shop with Roger someday in the future. _Too soon, too soon!_

But dammit, would Roger be the type of boyfriend who’d make dirty jokes at the sight of eggplants and peaches? Or the type who’d want to hold hands even when one of them was supposed to be pushing the cart? 

What ifs and similar questions flitted through John’s mind as he shopped, checked out, and eventually made his way home. He knew it wasn’t entirely healthy to jump so far ahead in his mind, but it was hard not to, and occasional texts he’d get from Nick worrying about his upcoming date didn’t help either because the younger man kept mentioning ‘what ifs’ too. 

_‘Nigel, took a catnap earlier today and I dreamed that Charlie & I had kids. So incredibly fucked up, I know, but it was...weirdly adorable? Would you be the god father if I ever had kids????’ _

_‘Of course I would be the god father. Would rather be the cool gay uncle but I’ll take what I can get’_ John types after he parks his car outside the apartments, followed with sunglasses emojis and a cry laughing one. 

_‘You’ll have to fight with Sterling for Cool Gay Uncle ™️ status.’_

John pockets his phone after sending _‘we’ll duke it out in the hospital when you have your mini-mes then, like real gay uncles’_ , and makes his way up to his apartment with his groceries in arms. 

He’s met at the door by Rio, who’s scraping against it, and mewing loudly once she sees him in her vicinity. 

"I hear ya, Rio!" He laughs, struggling through the armload of grocery bags as he gets his key and manages to unlock the door. "Bet you're happy to have me home, yeah?"

Rio looks up at him with piercing green eyes and a sharply enthusiastic meow before speeding off into the apartment once John's got it open. He leaves her to her own kitten devices as he brings everything in the kitchen and starts to make quick work of getting everything put away. 

_____+_____

John fixes a fairly easy sandwich for dinner, and when Rio decides to climb up in the empty chair next to his own, he doesn’t hesitate to give her a few pieces of turkey meat for her trouble, and she purrs in what was probably thanks as she quickly nibbles away at it. Once they’re done eating in the quiet of the apartment kitchen, John puts his dishes in the sink, and finally makes his way to his bedroom, where he undresses from his work clothes and into his ‘pajamas’ which was really just a pair of flannel bottoms and no shirt. 

Rio follows along with him, weaving through his legs when he wasn’t moving or actively clothing himself, and once he’s got his bottoms on she tries to get at the drawstrings that dangled close enough to her head that she felt inclined to play. 

“Oh no you don’t, you silly thing!” John laughs, leaning down to pick her up, the kitten squeaking in indignation as she’s adjusted in his bare arms. “I’ll find you something proper to play with, my Rio, Rio…” 

He hums a tune he’s not sure where he got from as he carries her into the living area, putting her down onto the couch before going to the side table drawer where he keeps a small assortment of toys just for her to play with. There were fuzzy balls, things that jingled, catnip sprayed items, and things with strings, all for the kitten’s amusement. 

As he decides on a toy mouse with an exaggerated long tail, he recalls when Gela and Nick had come together towards the beginning of summer to buy a good majority of the toys, almost having a twisted ‘baby shower’ for a kitten that already called John her own. It was probably more for his birthday celebration than anything, but they had celebrated both that and when he decided to care for Rio at the same time, eating cake together while Rio had a tiny plate of some of the finest gourmet wet kitten food Nick could find. 

“You’re such a spoiled thing, aren’t you darling?” John quips as he tosses the mouse onto the other end of the couch, smiling to himself as Rio dashes off after it and lands on it in a playful attack. 

Rio completely ignores him in favor of playing with the mouse, laying on her side and holding it in her mouth and attempting to disembowel it with her tiny back claws. He takes out a couple of the fuzzy balls for later, because she loved playing ‘fetch’ with him with them, and settles on the end of the couch she’s not occupying. 

The next few hours pass by fairly quietly too, John messing on his phone when he isn't catering to Rio’s whims — or her demanding head butts against his phone — to play with her. He even gets around to sending Roger a photo of the orange tabby with one of the fuzzy balls in her mouth, giving him a pleading look to play fetch with her. _‘She’s just like a fuzzy puppy sometimes, it’s the funniest thing!’_ He captions the photo, and he’s not surprised that Roger doesn’t immediately respond to it. The other man is probably busy with...something, anyways. 

Well, that’s what he _thought_ until he heard the telltale signs that Roger had brought someone home. 

The sounds of two men chattering in hushed tones, fumbling of keys and laughter before Roger opens the door to his apartment...The walls really were thin, it’s a miracle John didn’t hear _everything_ , and vice versa. However, it doesn’t devolve to the usual clatter of Roger being pushed up against the entryway walls in what John always assumed was rough making out...Instead, the talking continues, and weirdly, John thinks he hears the sounds of something heavy being pushed around.

It doesn’t take awful long after that before guitar strumming, though muffled, makes its way to him. _What the fuck?_

“That’s weird...Roger said he never jams here. What’s changed?” John muses aloud, deciding then that he should probably call it a night, because this change from the normal was incredibly off putting. 

Rio mews at him as if she’s trying to respond, and John wishes he knew kitten-speak, if only so _something_ might make sense at the moment. He pets her head gently as he moves to get up, gesturing towards his room before turning out the living area light. She gets the message, and after grabbing the mouse toy, follows him to his dimly lit room where she then hops onto the bed, waiting for him to join her. 

John can still hear the jamming, recognizing The Doors’ ‘Wishful Sinful’ through the walls...well, at least the guitar parts and a muted drum part. He figures that Roger’s joined in on a practice pad, more than likely, especially if he didn’t keep a drum kit in the apartment. What a weird song to be jamming, for sure.

“Wishful, sinful, wicked blue…” John starts to sing quietly to himself once he’s finished brushing his teeth, walking back to the bed. “Water covers you…” 

_Wishful, sinful, wicked you...Can’t escape the blue._

_____+_____

John must have fallen asleep at some point after he’d gotten into bed, Rio cuddling on top of his chest, because next thing he knows a violent banging on the other side of the wall forces him awake. 

It takes a moment for him to find his bearings, especially after Rio bolts from him and the bed in his fright, but once he does he realizes it’s not just the banging he’s hearing. There’s also very plainly the sounds of grunts and moans, and if John focuses hard enough, he thinks he can decipher skin on skin contact. Whoever Roger’s got in bed this time is definitely rougher than his usual one night stands…

And while it _does_ turn John on — if the very obvious tent and precum stain on his pajama pants has anything to say in the matter — it almost makes him vaguely nauseated. It’s the first time Roger’s had anyone over since Simon, as far as he’s aware, and things have changed greatly in his mind about the other man in the last week. He doesn’t want to jerk off to the image of someone fucking Roger anymore, unless that person was _himself_. It just didn’t feel right at all. 

“This is so fucked up, what the hell has gotten to me?” John moans miserably to himself as he starts to slip out of bed. He needs to get as far from the salacious sounds as he possibly can. Maybe a smoke on the porch wouldn’t hurt, for once. Especially since he _definitely_ can’t drink this ill feeling away this time. 

He grabs a couple cigarettes from the sole pack he’s got left, his lighter, a light jacket, and makes his way out to the front porch area, Rio following along once she sees him passing by. 

The night air outside is crisp and cooling compared to how hot he’d been getting while inside, and he sighs deep as he gets comfortable in the chair next to his door. Rio jumps up into his lap and half hides herself in his jacket as he lights a cig and lets it rest between his lips after taking the first drag. 

“It’s only been less than a week, Rio...and I’m _jealous_ of whoever the lucky bastard is that’s getting to fuck my neighbor.” John says aloud, leaning back as the nicotine buzzes through his system, giving him a sense of calm he wouldn’t allow any other drug or drink to do him. “I almost wish I was okay with just sleeping with him _once_ , ya know? Then at least all I’d have to do is be frank and seduce him. I’m pretty sure he liked my cock the one time he saw it, anyways. Though I still want him to fuck me first…”

He gets quiet, letting the nighttime sounds of distant traffic and howling dogs settle around them. It was fairly nice, especially since it wasn’t terribly cold out yet. He tries not to think too much, focusing on his cigarette and Rio purring against his side provides a pretty good distraction, drawing him towards drowsiness again. 

John almost doesn’t notice, quite a while later, when the door finally opens. If he hadn’t heard Roger’s voice whispering a rushed “Glad I could be of...help to you, man.”, he wouldn’t have taken notice of anything different at all.

But he does hear Roger’s voice, hears the door closing, and he looks up just in time to make eye contact with... _WARREN?_

_Oh, this really cannot be fucking happening. For fuck’s sake!_ John chokes back an outward gasp as they stare at each other, John realizing that Warren looks well tousled and fucked, his jeans still unzipped and shirt still unbuttoned. 

Warren doesn’t say anything, just gaping at him with a dark red blush creeping on his face, and John quickly chooses that he’s not going to, either. What could he even say? _‘Oh, I didn’t know you were gay, Waz? Did you skip out on an afternoon shift to bed my neighbor? Did you know that he’s the guy you accused of being my ‘booty call’ on Monday? Did you know I have a maddening crush on him even though I barely know him?’_

Doesn’t matter, really, because even if he’d wanted to say anything, Warren never gives him the chance. No sooner than he’d stopped to stare at him, he was running as fast as he could while holding his guitar case, gone down the stairs to the car park in mere moments. 

John doesn’t even breathe until the roar of Warren’s motorcycle rips out into the night, dying down to a rumble as it speeds away into the night, leaving him back with his silence that grows more and more uncomfortable by the second. He needs to go back inside before he’s struck out there in his shock the rest of the night. At least he can go to sleep without the sounds of rough fucking now, right?

As he finds out once he climbs into bed again, Rio following behind, that he just can’t seem to. 

This time, there’s no way in hell Roger’s _not_ jerking himself off on the other side of the wall, and even with the shock that’s radiating off of John, it’s still both confusing and hot. Warren must have not returned the favor at all, because John’s never heard Roger jerking himself off after his hookups. _What a fucking asshole_ , he thinks to himself. 

John leans back into the pillows and decides that if anything’s going to distract him from the freak out he’s having internally, jerking off certainly will, even if the subject of his fantasies happens to be the partial subject of his turmoil too. 

He knows that if he had the chance to sleep with Roger, he wouldn’t leave him hanging like that. In fact, if he only had _one night_ with him...well, he’d seduce him proper, treat him exactly as well as he deserved. 

“Fuck, Roger…” John growls to himself as he hurriedly slips off his pajama bottoms and underwear, reaching for his half-hard cock. “If I had you, I wouldn’t let you go until we couldn’t come any-fuckin’-more!” 

No, he wouldn’t let Roger go for much of anything, if he had him. John would make it his mission that he’d give Roger the best sex ever. It didn’t matter that he’d never had sex with another man before...He would make sure Roger would never want for another man again, sexually speaking. 

John listens in on Roger through the wall, can tell that he’s jerking himself off fairly quick, moans already coming in stutters as the sounds of slick slaps build around that. He works to match the same rhythm, spitting on his own cock in an attempt to lubricate it, because there would be no way he’d be able to reach for his proper lube in time. 

He wishes he were the one making those sounds slip past Roger’s lips, wishes he were with him in that bedroom, bodies against each other and the scent of sex around them. Dammit, even if he was just giving the smaller man a blowjob…

“Wanna suck you off so fuckin’ bad, you fucker!” John pants out, sweat beading on his forehead and elsewhere as he pumps himself, spreading leaking precum around his cock and balls, taking a moment to grit his teeth as he starts to feel his orgasm building. “Just want...just want...to taste you _Roger_.”

He doesn’t expect any answer, but hearing Roger whining a _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘m coming-!”_ Through the wall certainly helps his own orgasm along. 

“Hnnnnngh, Roger! Christ!” John lets out a shout as his balls tighten, rutting his hips into his hand as he starts to come in spurts, covering his hand and lower abdomen in the white hot stickiness. “Dammit...Just want all of you, so fucking much!” 

A few seconds after he yells out, he hears Roger shouting wordlessly, and he knows then that he’s come too, especially once it falls silent between them. It had almost felt like they’d been in the same room, for a moment. 

John can’t be bothered to clean himself up beyond grabbing a tissue off the nightstand and wiping the come off his hand and body, throwing the used object into the depths of his room to be dealt with later. He can’t remember the last time he’d felt so stated yet strangely dissatisfied. Dissatisfied if only because while that was _incredibly_ hot and the thought of it was starting to make him feel warm with want again, he’d still wished that they had actually been able to see each other jerk off. He just wanted to be the one to make Roger come, and he certainly wouldn’t mind if Roger made him come too. 

Thoughts of what he’d seen before he had jerked off came wandering back to mind as the clutches of sleep started to seep into his mind, and before he drifted off, he decided that he wouldn’t mention what he’d seen or heard unless Warren brought it up first. It would probably be for the best that way. 

With that, he falls into the first dreamless sleep he’s had all week. 

He certainly doesn’t hear the muffled “Goodnight, John.” Through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a looooot all at once, but I promise it’s not going as quick as you think. Or at least I hope it isn’t, ha!
> 
> Some songs I listened to while this chapter got written:
> 
> “Carry On” - The Box  
> “Planet Earth” - Duran Duran   
> “Wishful Sinful” & “Touch Me” - The Doors  
> “Painted On My Heart” - The Cult (this was what I wrote John jerking off to...)


	9. close up of yours, long shot of mine (superimposed together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger speak to each other the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! This chapter update was...well over a month overdue, and it’s still not all I wanted to have up today, plot-wise...but I couldn’t keep y’all waiting any longer! 
> 
> Personal life is wild right now and my muse has been a limp noodle, those are my only excuses for the delay. I hope this chapter and the next one that’ll be up in a few days will make up for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Title from 10cc’s ‘The Film Of My Love’.

John quite nearly misses his alarm the next morning, with everything going on so late in the night like it did. When the bedside table clock did erupt into the radio blasting The Damned’s “New Rose”, he laid in the bed with his eyes tightly shut as if trying to deny the reality that the day was starting until the volume gradually turned up to the point where it was unignorable. 

He finally slammed it off the ‘alarm’ setting and it adjusted back to a listenable volume, but it had the correct effect and he was too awake to bother going back to sleep. So he opened his eyes to Rio laying on the other pillow next to him, giving him a death stare as if she too had been affronted by the sudden punk music that had disturbed their sleep. 

“Guess you’re not a Damned fan, hm?” John mumbles as he all but slithered out of bed before trudging to the bathroom to take a piss and attempt to freshen up before he truly started his day. 

The music fades into the background and his world goes sleep fuzzy as he goes through the motions of getting ready for the day, putting on clothes, and eventually getting the coffee machine up and running. He's so distracted by Rio's insistence for treats that he nearly doesn't notice that Roger's sitting outside on the porch where they had been the day before, his own coffee in hand. 

That image and the realization of what that could mean alone makes his immediate world and train of thought screech to a halt.

_Last night had really happened, didn't it?_ John slowly ponders to himself, looking to where Rio was on the floor, greedily nibbling at the wet food he'd put down as her breakfast. 

_Warren fucked Roger and then I jerked off to him. Jesus Christ._

If he was certain that Nick would be awake, this would be a moment where he'd be calling him for guidance, but as it stood he would have to go this morning alone. He did promise Roger that they'd share coffee together this day, and the comfortable warmth that gathered in his heart told him that avoiding it would be out of the question. 

"Alright, Rio darling," John finally draws out, turning to the coffeemaker and pouring his cup into a gawdy mug he's sure he got from Gela. "We're gonna go sit with Roger and pretend like last night didn't happen, yeah?" 

Rio mews amicably from her food dish, and as if she actually did understand him, pads off in the direction of the entryway. 

When the both of them exit the apartment and arrive to the comfortable morning coolness of the outside, Roger gives them a quizzically surprised expression from where he’s sat in the same chair he was in the day before. 

“I was almost afraid I wouldn’t see you out here, Neighbor Taylor.” Roger says in greeting, raising his steaming mug up briefly at John as the taller man sits down next to him. 

“I did promise you I’d come chat with you like we did yesterday, didn’t I?” John manages to smirk, just being in Roger’s physical presence making his nerves melt down into mere putty as he starts to grow comfortable once again. “I try not to make promises I can’t keep.” 

The smile John gets back from him is nearly enough to make him choke on the sip of coffee he was in the middle of swallowing. _God, this man is one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever had the chance to be in the presence of. How did he get so lucky? How was he going to continue being friends with him with everything being like it was?_

“I very much appreciate you keeping to your word. I figured you wouldn’t want to deal with my mug after all the racket you probably heard coming from mine last night.” Roger says, gesturing to his apartment as he speaks, and John’s heart nearly leaps in his throat as he wonders what will be said next. “I had a friend come by to jam with me last night, just some Doors covers really. He seemed more into talking with me about his guitar than he was about actually _playing_ it, which I’ve heard isn’t usually his style. Not sure why that happened, but we did really get into it regardless.” 

John notes the blush that creeps up Roger’s cheeks as he mentions _getting into it_ , and he almost has to laugh at the man’s accidental slip of innuendo. _They certainly did get into it last night!_

“Well, I wouldn’t talk your ear off about my bass if we ever had the chance to jam, unless you want me to, of course.” John says with a playful wink, wanting to see if that got a reaction from Roger, and somehow, it made the man’s blush even deeper. 

“That’d be nice, the jam session, I mean. Not the instrument talk, certainly know enough about instruments to last quite a while I think.” 

“You just let me know whenever you wanna do that then, since we’re right here on top of each other,” John’s interrupted suddenly by Rio jumping into his lap, which was thankfully unoccupied as he’d put his coffee on the ledge of the porch. “And since Rio is on top of us, of course.” 

The orange kitten replies with a loud mew, butting her head into John’s stomach and making him grunt overdramatically at the tiny force. Her tail swayed slowly and if her sudden purring was anything to judge, she seemed quite content to have her two caretakers so close together. 

Conversation gets easier after that, the time getting away from them as the sun continues to rise, and even after Rio finally leaves to do whatever she did when she wasn’t with them. By the time John’s phone starts to blow up with texts from Nick, the two of them had managed to scoot their chairs close to each other so they could switch off showing various pictures of Rio they’d taken. 

_‘Oh my God, Nigel!!!!! TODAY IS THE DAY. DATE WITH SIMON.’_ Nick’s text takes up space over a photo John was showing of Rio standing on her hind legs for treats. 

“Nigel? Simon?” Roger says, curiosity tinged in his voice as he raises an eyebrow at John. 

_Guess the cat is out of the bag with Simon._ John thinks to himself with a small sigh as he pockets his phone. He’d text Nick back once he finished up talking with Roger. Surely he could wait that long. 

“Nigel’s my actual first name, but Nick and my mum are the only ones who get to call me that. Don’t get any ideas.” John replies with an eye roll, wishing that Roger could have gone longer without knowing that nugget of information. “Simon’s the same one you were with when we met last week. Apparently he and Nick met that night and got on like a house on fire. They’re going on a proper date tonight and Nick is nervous as all hell about it.”

Roger’s eyes widen at the mention of Simon and Nick going on a date, and he leans close to John as if he was about to drop a secret. All John can immediately think is that the rush of hot breath suddenly on his exposed shoulder was going to knock him dead right then and there. _This was the closest he’d ever gotten to him without hugging him._

“I don’t know Simon _that_ well, but I know a lot of his friends, and if my gossip is correct this might be the first time he’s gone on a _date_ with anyone since he realized he was bi?” Roger whispers, looking deeply into John’s eyes with an expression of surprise. “Nick must really be the one for him.” 

“No shit?” 

“I mean, unless he’s been going on dates and not telling even his best friends about it. But I doubt that, seriously. If there is something I do know about him, it’s that he’s very open about romance when it matters. I’m sure he’s been talking about Nick, though I haven’t been around to know for sure.” 

“I don’t even know what to think, really. He seemed fine when we spoke earlier this week, but Nick is a very particular guy when it comes to who he wants to see, and Simon seriously struck a chord with him in a way I haven’t seen since we were in school together. I just hope for his sake that this all works out.”

“I don’t know Nick, but I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Roger says with a smile, finally leaning back into his chair and grabbing his now empty mug of coffee. 

John lets out a small breath of relief, because having Roger _so close_ had been making it incredibly tough for him to continue the conversation, he’d been surprised that he managed as much as he did. He did however realize what this was motioning towards. That their conversation was nearing an end. 

As Roger starts to stand up and stretch — _God, what beautiful arm muscles he has, holy fuck!_ — Andy’s voice wriggles its way into John’s head.

“Find out if he’s playing a show and see him…”

“Hey, Rog, quick question before we go back inside.” John blurts out, standing up himself and wincing inwardly as his knees pop in complaint. 

“Oh? What would that be?” Roger says in reply, smile still on his face and making John feel weak with returning nerves and want. 

“Well...I know you said yesterday that you play shows around town with different bands...I was wondering if you knew when your next show is? I’d love to come out and see you play. Maybe I could convince Nick or one of my other friends to come with me.” 

_Yeah, sweeten the pot with the prospect of bringing others because it would be bloody embarrassing to come alone just to ogle at you the entire show…_

Roger’s face contorts into a frown as he runs a hand through his still sleep mussed dark hair, and he sighs. 

“I’m not sure yet, honestly. Haven’t gotten any offers for shows yet this weekend. Might not be anything coming up until next week unless something comes up at the last minute.”

“Oh, that’s alright!” John says hastily, face reddening in embarrassment at having changed Roger’s mood. “You can just text me if you find anything out, yeah? I really do mean it, I’d love to see you play, and nothing beats a live set to see how someone can play.”

“If you’re sure of that.” Roger chuckles, then suddenly coming over to wrap an arm around John’s shoulder and immediately taking his breath away. “I’ll let you know as soon as I get something set up. Maybe I can treat you to some beers afterward for your effort.” 

John’s brain is short circuiting so hard in that moment, having Roger’s warm, strong arm around his middle, that he doesn’t even bother to correct to say that he doesn’t drink anymore. Just nods frantically and will later accept that he’ll probably be the only bloke in whatever club bar he ends up seeing Roger at with either a water or an Arnold Palmer. 

They finally say their goodbyes, and even if they don’t arrange a time to have coffee again John knows it’ll come sooner rather than later. He ends up back inside his apartment alone and strangely giddy even with the way the previous twelve hours had played out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr these days is niterunner, where I post about a litany of things but I try to post Duran Duran as much as my anxiety will allow. I also take small requests on there too. Drop a line!


End file.
